The Untitled St Klaine Slashfic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt/Blaine/Jesse threesome. Kurt and Blaine go to New York and see a show on Broadway, which Jesse is in. They all go back to their hotle room and, well... lots of sexy times ensue. Rated M for a very good reason.


This was originally a request from kinnandkamfan on Tumblr (*waves in their general direction*), but it was meant to be Kurt/Sam/Jesse.  
However, as I thought the idea through in my head it just ended up turning into a big St. Klaine smut-fest, so... yeah. Sorry about that :P

Anyhoo, this is kind of random and set in the not too distant future, where Kurt and Blaine have graduated from high school.  
There is _some_ plot in this, if you look hard enough.  
And also - and I feel like I need to make this really clear - this is just a one-shot. No offence, Humble Readers, but don't ask for a sequel.

Anyway, chuck some reviews my way. They make me happy.

And, clearly, I don't own Glee. Let's be reasonable here. Otherwise threesomes and orgies would be happening all over the shop, there'd be no time to burst into song because everybody would be on each other and, frankly, it would just be weird.

* * *

**Untitled St Klaine fic**

I wouldn't be able to explain how this happened even if I wanted to.

Blaine and I had come to New York for a long weekend – the tickets, hotel reservations and spending money were all a gift from his Dad for graduating from high school with such excellent grades – and we'd of course gone to see a show on Broadway. We decided on _Rent_, asit had always been a favourite of ours and we were curious to see the new cast that they'd lined up. So off we went that Saturday night, ready to lose ourselves in the wonderful musical. And then I saw him.

_Jesse St. James. _

Jesse St. James, formerly of the champion show choir Vocal Adrenaline, was in a Broadway production of _Rent_. And he was playing Roger. How had he landed such an important role in a seminal Broadway musical when he'd only graduated from high school about three years ago? But trying to figure that out was the least of my worries.

My surprise at him being there wasn't my first thought. The moment I saw him all I could think was... wow. It seemed so wrong to admit, even in my head and especially since I was sitting next to my boyfriend at the time. But Jesse looked, for lack of a better word, _hot._ Not that he didn't look good as I remembered him, in the short time that he was at McKinley, but now he must have been about 21 and time had certainly been kind to him. As Blaine sat beside me and watched the show, I ended up completely fixated on Jesse. Any time he was on stage, rather than paying any attention to what he was saying or singing, I was just staring at his amazing arms and his perfect ass. God bless the costume department of this theatre company for putting Jesse in such tight clothing.

After the show Blaine insisted that we go to the stage door to meet the cast, and I just couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes. Jesse was the last cast member to come out and he spotted me instantly. After signing a few autographs and taking some pictures, he finally came over to us. Blaine gushed about his wonderful performance for a while, clearly in awe, before Jesse turned to me and said "Nice to see you again, Kurt."

"Wait, you know each other?" said Blaine in complete surprise.

"You could say that," Jesse said with a smirk. "And I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Oh, I'm Blaine. I'm Kurt's boyfriend. It really is a pleasure to meet you."

They politely shook hands, both as charming as each other.

"Jesse used to be in Vocal Adrenaline," I said. "And the rest is... rather a long story."

"So you were the competition?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah," said Jesse with a nonchalant shrug. "But my competitive show choir days are very much behind me. I'm focusing on my career now."

"You seem to be doing well for yourself," I said pleasantly, my voice disguising the fact that I as swooning internally at how pretty his eyes were.

"Actually I'm just an understudy," he chuckled. "The actor that usually plays Roger has got the flu. I guess it was fate that you guys came here tonight."

The look that he gave me would have made me evaporate on the spot if it wasn't for the fact that my boyfriend was standing right beside me. I glanced over at Blaine and was surprised to see that he also looked like he was about to melt. This was getting weird.

We all talked for a while longer until Jesse invited us both for coffee. The whole time we were together Jesse seemed to be acting really flirty and charming, not only with me but with Blaine too. But, rather than be jealous that this gorgeous Broadway actor was clearly hitting on my boyfriend right in front of me, I really didn't mind. It was actually kind of hot watching them together – the way they would look at each other, the way Jesse would casually touch Blaine's arm, and the way they would pay each other charming little compliments.

My imagination was running riot. I kept thinking about what Jesse's body must look like – if his arms and chest in that tight black t-shirt were anything to go by then it must have been good – and what it would feel like to kiss him. And then, even stranger, I was picturing him kissing Blaine and, in my head, it was the hottest thing ever. But, luckily, all that stayed firmly in my own imagination. Well, it did for a while.

Amazingly it was Blaine that invited Jesse back to our hotel room for a nightcap. Jesse bought us a bottle of wine, and then another bottle wine, and before I knew it we were all hilariously tipsy. It was when Blaine had stumbled off to the bathroom that Jesse made his move on me, and it felt so good that not only could I not push him away but I ended up kissing him back. I was filled with guilt when Blaine came back but, rather than getting angry, he just laughed.

"It's about time," he said, chuckling and sitting on the bed with us.

"What do you mean?" I said, beyond confused.

"Do you think I haven't noticed the way you've been staring at him all night?" he said with a smirk.

I blushed furiously. I didn't even realise I was being so obvious.

"To be honest, I don't blame you," said Blaine. "I mean, I hope you don't mind me saying so, Jesse, but you're smoking hot."

"Why thank you," said Jesse. "So are you. Kurt has impeccable taste."

This was all getting so overwhelmingly weird that I didn't know what to say. The fact that Blaine and Jesse were being so casual and friendly was just baffling me further.

"Ooh, Kurt, I just thought of something," said Blaine, getting suddenly excited. "We can finally make your fantasy come true now!"

"What fantasy?" Jesse asked.

Oh God. "It's nothing, really... forget about it."

"Kurt has this little fantasy of being involved in a threesome," said Blaine, ignoring me completely.

"Blaine!" I didn't think it was possible for me to blush any harder.

"Really?" said Jesse, looking at me in mild surprise. "A threesome? You never took me as someone with such a kinky imagination, Kurt."

"Oh, you have no idea," said Blaine, once again ignoring the stop-talking-now-if-you-value-your-life look I gave him.

"Can we please change the subject?" I pleaded, my face burning with embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Blaine insisted.

"I agree," said Jesse. "I personally see nothing wrong with it. In fact, I find the whole idea incredibly appealing."

"You... you do?" I stuttered, my heart racing slightly.

"Oh yeah," he purred, and before I knew it we were making out again.

His tongue was expertly exploring my mouth, taking my breath away and making me forget all of my previous embarrassment. He nibbled my bottom lip before pulling away from me, chuckling as I whimpered in disappointment, and then moved over to Blaine. Seeing them together was even better than I'd imagined. Rather than being filled with jealousy that my boyfriend was being passionately kissed by another guy, I simply sat back and enjoyed the show.

In what felt like no time at all, clothes were being removed and everything was just a blur of touching and kissing. I soon found myself lying on my back in the middle of the bed, Blaine and Jesse worshipping my body with their lips and teeth and tongues. Blaine's little kisses and bites were familiar to me, but Jesse felt so different. He wasn't as gentle as Blaine – when Blaine tenderly sucked on one of my nipples, Jesse nipped at the other with his teeth. Those were very different sensations to feel at the same time, but combined they were wonderful. Blaine went up to kiss me passionately, both of us sighing as our tongues caressed, as Jesse continued his journey down my body until he reached my hardening cock.

My moan as Jesse took my hard on in his mouth was muffled by Blaine kissing me harder. Jesse's mouth felt so hot and wet and amazing around me, so fantastically unfamiliar. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking me with skilful enthusiasm, as Blaine ravished my mouth, both of them making me fall apart in no time. I tangled my fingers in Jesse's hair, his soft tongue and hot mouth making me buck my hips forward unconsciously, before Blaine stopped kissing me and made his way down towards Jesse. I felt his tongue around the base of my cock as Jesse's tongue swirled around the head, lapping at my juices and sucking hard. I could feel both their hands spreading my legs a little wider and, as Jesse continued to suck me, Blaine's wonderful mouth moved lower, tonguing my balls and my asshole. That was all too much for me. With a loud cry, I came down Jesse's throat, grabbing tightly at his hair as he swallowed around me.

With the last bit of energy I had, I raised my head to watch as Jesse and Blaine kissed passionately again, both moaning deeply as they shared the taste of me. It was enough to make my sensitive cock twitch back into life again. They continued to kiss each other, hard and fierce, their hands running over each other's bodies and reaching down to each other's hard, leaking cocks, slowly jerking each other off. I was already very familiar with Blaine's body – I knew every gorgeous inch of him from memory – but Jesse was like a whole new discovery for me. His arms and chest where just as incredible as I imagined, muscular without being over-bearing, his ass was round and tight and perfect, and his cock was long and thick. If my mind wasn't so clouded with lust, I'd be wondering why on earth these two insanely gorgeous guys were so into me.

I crawled over to them and trailed my lips up Jesse's jaw, trying to get involved in their fierce kiss, and Blaine moved away to watch as Jesse and I shared a searing kiss. I could taste myself on Jesse's tongue and I couldn't help but moan. He pushed me back down onto my back, abruptly ending the kiss, much to my displeasure, and Blaine appeared with a little bottle of lube. He handed it to Jesse, who began to slick his fingers with the cool liquid while Blaine got me to spread my legs. Blaine sat back and watched every second, slowly stroking his own cock, as Jesse pushed one finger inside me, and then another, moving them in and out and scissoring them to stretch me out.

Jesse was being so... rough. Blaine had always been afraid that he might hurt me, even when he was just preparing me and no matter how much I insisted that I didn't mind if it hurt (actually, I kind of liked when it hurt, but I was too embarrassed to ever say that out loud). But Jesse... Jesse wasn't being gentle with me at all. He was really fucking me with his fingers, adding a third and slamming them hard inside me. God, it felt incredible. I probably would have ended up coming all over myself if he hadn't stopped just when it was starting to feel really, really good. I looked over at Blaine to see that his face was slightly flushed, his breathe was shallow and he was stroking his leaking cock even faster.

"You look so hot, Kurt..." he breathed, his eyes racking up and down my body. "So hot... so fucking hot..."

It was amazing seeing Blaine so turned on like this. He was completely falling apart just watching me and Jesse.

"So how are we going to do this, boys?" said Jesse, his voice sounding husky but nonetheless casual and charming. "I, for one, would love to just fuck the both of you into the mattress, one after the other. But this isn't my fantasy."

Blaine – who looked as if he'd just been imagining being fucked by Jesse, much like I was – awkwardly cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his curly black hair, trying to compose himself.

"This should, erm... this should be up to you, Kurt," he said, looking at me with his eyes still darkened with lust.

They both looked expectantly at me. I knew that they wanted me to tell them what to do, tell them exactly what I wanted, but I just... couldn't. I wasn't so great at actually talking about that sort of thing. I always ended up getting ridiculously embarrassed when it came to voicing all the – let's be honest here – _pure filth_ that was in my head. It took a lot of persuasion just to tell Blaine about the whole threesome thing, and even then I didn't tell him any details. But now I was expected to give... details.

"There's no need to be so nervous, sweetheart," said Blaine, noticing just how uncomfortable I was.

"We want to know exactly what you want us to do to you," said Jesse, sounding a lot more demanding than Blaine. "We want to hear you talking dirty."

He ran his hands up my inner thighs, stopping just before he got to where I really wanted him to be. The pleasure I was feeling was really outweighing how embarrassed I was, and before I knew it I was talking without even realising, my eyes shut tightly.

"Oh God, I... I want Jesse to... to fuck me, and... and I want... I want Blaine in my mouth..."

I heard Jesse chuckle above me, a chuckle which soon turned into a moan. I opened my eyes to find Blaine slicking Jesse's cock up with generous amounts of lube, kissing and biting his neck at the same time. When they were done, Jesse positioned himself between my legs and pushed his cock inside me in one swift move, not giving me any time to adjust to the intrusion. The pain was mixed with pleasure. He was thicker than Blaine, and I'd never felt so full – it was so fucking good.

He started to move, slow at first but steadily faster, as Blaine crawled over to me and pressed the head of his cock to my lips. I took as much of him as I possibly could into my mouth, sucking hard and moaning around his length as Jesse pounded into me, fast and hard and fantastically rough. I'd never felt anything so incredible, so completely mind-blowing. It was about a million times better than anything I'd ever imagined.

Jesse hooked his hands around my thighs, spreading me wider, and when he hit that sweet spot inside me I screamed around Blaine's cock, making him cry out and thrust into my mouth. I grabbed onto Blaine's hip, encouraging him to really fuck my mouth, as I knew he'd be too scared to be so rough with me. I was totally falling apart, with Jesse slamming into me, hitting that sweet spot every time, and Blaine finally losing his resolve and thrusting into my mouth. All our movements were becoming really erratic, and I was sure that they were both as close to the edge as I was. I could hear them moaning loudly above me, so loud that I was sure that everyone in the entire hotel could hear us. Not that any of us cared.

I felt Jesse wrap his hand around my cock just as I'd relaxed my throat so I could take even more of Blaine's beautiful cock, and the vibration for my particularly loud moan must have been too much. With a deep cry, Blaine came hard down my throat, his fingers tangled tightly into my hair as I swallowed around him. The moment I took Blaine's flaccid cock out of my mouth, Jesse kissed me hard, his tongue exploring ever inch of my mouth, groaning at the taste of Blaine. All the while he was fucking me even harder, really slamming into me, not caring at all if he was hurting me – he was a little bit, but that just made if feel even better – and at the same time he stroked my cock faster and faster until I finally came all over the both of us with a scream. After a couple more thrusts, Jesse came too with a loud and surprisingly high-pitched moan.

We lay in a sweaty, naked tangle under the duvet. I was snuggled comfortably in between them both, Jesse fast asleep with his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Blaine gently touched my cheek to turn my face towards his and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Well, this was unexpected," he said with a quiet chuckle.

We smiled sleepily at each other. I could feel Jesse's warm breath on my skin as he breathed slowly in his sleep.

"Thank you for this, honey," I whispered. "Thank you so much. I never thought this would ever happen. Like, not in a million years."

"Well, you know I'd do anything for you, love," he said. "Even share you with another man for one night, if that's what would make you happy. Because I only want you to be happy."

I sighed contently as he kissed me again, and I could feel Jesse hold me a little tighter. As completely surreal as this whole situation was, and as awkward as it was most likely going to be tomorrow when Blaine and I would have to say our goodbyes to Jesse and go back to Ohio, I really had never been happier.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers and lovers of homoerotic filth :)  
**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

xxx


End file.
